ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragoon/Archive1
If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Race and Subjob Guide linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:41, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- Treasures of Aht Urhgan update The wyvern types for the three new jobs need to be added. I know Blue Mage gives a Defensive Wyvern and Puppetmaster gives an Offensive Wyvern, but I'm not sure on Corsair. ---- Done - need Corsair info. --Gahoo 09:57, 21 June 2006 (PDT) S and W Changes *Jump abilities allow a Dragoon to shed hate and speed up TP gain. Jumping gives the TP of a normal hit with your weapon. Since this can be done every minute and a half, the rate that a Dragoon gains TP is slightly faster than other jobs. Add in equipment that gives a TP Bonus to jumping and a couple jumps can bring your TP up about 30%. --Zero 22:18, 29 July 2006 (EDT) ---- New Weakness? I was just wondering if we should add to the weakness something along the lines of slow invites? People feel DRG suck for some reason and don't invite which leads to very slow and long waiting periods. Well it's on every DD job's page, but it doesn't really matter because Dragoons are above average soloers anyway. It's up for disscussion, but I'm not inclined either way. (By the way, remember to sign your posts with --~~~~ next time.) --Zero 14:38, 12 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Next Version Update [ Dragoon ] - Attackers known for their impressive jumping abilities and their trusty wyverns. Adjustments Planned: 1. Super Jump recast will be reduced to 3 minutes. 2. Empathy ability will provide both dragoon and wyvern with stoneskin effect. 3. Spirit Surge will have an added effect with the ability to reset the recast time of all jump abilities. Please look forward to seeing these changes in the next version update! --Peb 19:01, 28 September 2006 (EDT) Base Dragoon's Wyvern type I have not tested this particularly extensively, but I did go three levels in Valk as a subless Dragoon. I am pretty sure that while subless my Wyvern was the Offensive Wyvern type. Does anyone else want to test this out and confirm/deny it? --Volkai 23:53, 2 October 2006 (EDT) You're right; In the Maat fight, your subjob is turned off, and regardless of what it was when you entered, your wyvern defaults to offensive. --Chrisjander 00:55, 3 October 2006 (EDT) there is no "Base" wyvern, it'll be the same as the last time it was in the support job, entering maat fight with /Mage will give you a defensive wyvern (the same goes for the solo ENM60) and entering the maat fight with /Melee (or /SMN) will give you an offensive wyvern. --Sequdaz 03:30, 13 November 2006 (EST) Could someone please add "No Subjob" to the Offense Wyvern list of subjobs, then? I can't edit the Dragoon page. --Volkai 21:07, 3 October 2006 (EDT) could someone please add "Good soloers" to the Strengths part? and the ability to avoid any kind of AoE/Magic (Ancient magic, Bomb tose and many other abilities) using super jump to "Strengths" aswell. the ability to heal endlessly (almost endlessly) with a defensive wyvern (50% HP trigger with Drachen armet) should be added to Strengths, as it allows a party with two DRG/WHM,RDM or /BLM to have no mages as healers thus allowing maximum DMG (good DD and good healer).two DRGs at 75 with Drachen armet only can heal the tank (PLD maybe) 230HP each, thus resolting to 460HP healed which is 40% of the PLD's HP or so with the cost of 10MP or 12MP (on a side note, DRG with Drachen Armet+Wyrm Armet can trigger Cure4 with 5 or 6 MP, 2 DRG/RDM can heal 650+HP with the cost of 10 to 12MP?) if that isn't a Strength, i don't know what Strength is. --Sequdaz 03:37, 13 November 2006 (EST) Can we remove the non-existant guide at the bottom of the page? --Just Bri Thanks 19:31, 30 October 2006 (EST)